The invention relates to new chemical compounds and particularly to polymeric derivatives of dianhydride compounds, said dianhydrides characterized by having two 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic anhydride moieties bonded to the central arylene moiety by single carbon-to-carbon covalent bonds rather than by fusion to an aromatic or alicyclic ring.